Parking enforcement is a growing problem with the increased development of metropolitan urban and suburban areas, and the increase in numbers of vehicles and drivers. Parking, whether provided by private or governmental entities, is usually available in a wide range of options. For example, some spaces are available for limited time parking, whether paid or for free, others are provided for unlimited parking based on an hourly rate, sometimes with a daily maximum charge, others are restricted to registered or handicapped users.
The different types of parking options dictate various methods of parking enforcement. It is often necessary to employ individuals to facilitate parking enforcement. For example, to enforce limited time free parking, an employee marks parked vehicles and verifies their departure at a later time. Individuals, sometimes referred to as meter maids, need to verify paid parking meters and issue citations or parking tickets to cars parked by unpaid meters, or direct towing of vehicles parked in fire lanes. In other cases, employees collect payment from drivers as they exit paid parking lots or garages. Employment of individuals is expensive for parking providers and introduces the possibility of human errors.
Current parking systems often inconvenience parking users. For example, in the case of parking meters, users often misestimate their parking needs. As a result, they sometimes overpay for parking, or have to pay for a parking ticket. Paid garages and parking lots have only a few exits, since they need to be staffed, which often delays drivers, especially at peak traffic periods.
There is a current need for an efficient parking control system that minimizes or eliminates the number of employees necessary, is convenient to both users and parking providers, is adaptable to a large range of parking options, and is integrated with parking enforcement activities.